


Yes, Sir

by Pathtales



Series: Shameless [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Because I have so many Headcanons and I need to write, Begging, Bondage, Fucking, M/M, No Plot, S&M, Sex, Sexy, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathtales/pseuds/Pathtales
Summary: Shameless smut series:Shiro dominates Keith who loves every minute of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, not plot.

Shameless Series  
•series of one-shots of shameless smut fics of my headcanons of the cast of Voltron

Shiro/Keith: pillow princess/daddy dom /but plugs

\-------------

Yes, Sir

\------------

Keith wiggled in his seat for the 47th time that meeting. He once again had to adjust for his ever growing hard on while trying to focus on what Coran was trying to teach them about castle defenses. But he was extremely distracted by two things that had nothing to do with the lecture.

The most prominent was the butt plug Shiro had put in him this morning. That man had him begging for it and teased him until he was dripping precum. Then with a smirk Shiro had gotten off the bed the second he slipped it in and ordered Keith not to touch himself or finish. If Keith came before he was given permission, Shiro had promised that he wouldn't touch the young man for a whole week and Keith wasn't sure he could live with that. So he had taken a cold shower and calmed himself, making it to the meeting just in time.

Keith tried hard to keep his breathing steady and his gaze neutral as the second distraction was the one causing him to become hard again. Shiro's hand was on his knee under the table and slowly making circles with his thumb on the inside of his lower thigh.

Shiro's face was just as passive as ever however and he was easily following the lecture. While he hadn't let Keith finish this morning, he went to his own room and "relieved" himself with the image and sound of Keith begging still fresh in his mind. Because of this he was level headed and could easily focus.

He was, however, getting hard again just at the knowledge of what he was doing to Keith. He knew Keith loved it and he loved pleasing him. Nothing was more of a turn on then seeing the orgasmic rush coming over the young man's face. Shiro knew that this morning Keith would have easily come in seconds and would have enjoyed it, but Shiro didn't want him to just enjoy it.

Shiro wanted him to love it. To have an orgasm so intense that it left him shaking. It was those thoughts that was threatening to distract Shiro, but he simply breathed normally and was able to control it.

The meeting was finally over and it was about lunch time. Keith kept trying to catch Shiro's eye, hoping they could use the half hour before lunch to finish what they had started this morning, but Shiro was busy asking a few follow up questions.

Keith squirmed, thankful that his paladin armor covered his erection. Pidge suddenly was asking him a question and he awkwardly started to talk with them, keeping all expression off his face. Everyone was now on their way to the Dinning room and Keith excused himself to use the restroom.

He went to his room, closed the door, and just leaned against it. Breathing heavily, he took off his shirt to get some air and he was tempted to touch himself. God he wanted to so badly. But he knew he would never be able to hide the fact that he did from Shiro. But that thought only made him more excited with the thought of what Shiro had planned.

He groaned loudly; this was not working to calm him down. He tried as hard as he could to simply clear his mind and that seemed to help at least a little. He quickly made it to lunch, again just on time, and sat far away from Shiro this time. He sat down and ate, sharing the slight comment with the banter of the others. He felt Shiro's eyes occasionally glancing toward him and he did his best to avoid his gaze.

But he made the mistake of looking up right as Shiro was looking his way and they made eye contact. Shiro raised an eyebrow as if he knew how tempted Keith had been to touch himself when he was off alone for a few minutes. Keith guilty looked back at his meal and finished in silence.

As they were all leaving for some free time, Shiro caught up to him and asked if he had a second to go over something with the Red Lion. Keith's chest tightened and he immediately grew harder as they walked toward Shiro's room.

The second the door closed behind them Shiro spun him around and pinned his chest against the door, his chest flat against his back.

"Did you disobey me earlier?" Shiro whispered in a low voice in his ear.

"No." Keith shook his head slightly.

"No, what?" Shiro asked in a harsh voice.

"No, sir." Keith whimpered.

"But you wanted to didn't you?" Shiro demanded.

"Yes, sir." Keith was breathing heavily now. He enjoyed being pinned and that mixed with everything else was clouding his mind with lust.

"Then you still need to be punished." Shiro smirked. That was the more experienced man's plan all along. He let Keith go and spin him back around. "Off."

Keith obey and shed his paladin uniform quickly so he was naked and hard before him. Shiro kept himself from licking his lips at the delicious sight and grabbed Keith by the neck and threw him onto the bed facing down. He got on top of his back and grabbed a scarf to tie Keith's hands together behind his back. Shiro only smirked as Keith moaned.

"Sit up." Shiro told him, getting off him. Keith raised onto his knees and starred as Shiro took off his own uniform slowly. It was torture for Shiro to do, but the teasing was all apart of his plan. Finally he slowly took off his underwear revealing his own erection.

Keith licked his lips and desperately wanted Shiro but knew sweet relief was far off. He would always remember the first time he had seen it, the first time it had been inside him. He expected Shiro to be big, but he was still shocked to see that it was not only long but also had girth. He squirmed at the many memories of Shiro pounding into him deep and hard.

"Get on your knees." Shiro told him as he grabbed him by his black locks, pulling him off the bed and onto the floor. "You want this?"

"Yes." Keith breathed.

"Yes what?" Shiro pulled him up by his hair to look him him in the eye.

"Yes, sir." Keith whimpered. And with that Shiro forced his face into his hips and Keith instinctively opened his mouth to take in all of Shiro. He gagged and salivated as Shiro thrust hard and fast deep into Keith's throat. Shiro was impressed that Keith was able to keep up with the pace he set; the young man managed to suck and lick while he fucked his beautifully receptive mouth.

Keith moaned as he tasted the precum coming from Shiro which led Shiro to thrusting even faster into him. Shiro could feel he was close so still with a handful of Keith's hair he forced him away and grinned at the whine it elicited.

"Do you still want more?"

"Yes, sir." Keith begged.

"You're a cum slut, aren't you?" Shiro demanded.

"Yes, sir."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I am a cum slut sir."

"You would want nothing more than for me to shoot my load into your whore mouth, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, sir." Keith begged again. "Please let me have all of your cum."

Shiro shoved his dick back into his mouth with such a force that Keith gagged and couldn't keep up this time. "Shut up and take it. I know you like it."

Keith could only moan in agreement and finally warm, sticky, salty, heavenly cum shot into his mouth and he greedily swallowed it.

"Lick it clean." Shiro demanded as he breathed heavily after the force of his orgasm.

"Yes sir." Keith said lowly, running his tongue over the thick seven and a half inches of perfection. He ran along the shaft slowly several times before settling on the tip and sucked gently before licking it several times as Shiro moaned.

"That's enough, stand up." Shiro commanded.

"Yes sirrrrrr." His voice turned into a moan because a single fingers from Shiro came up under his erection and slowly dragged it along the underside.

"Is that what you've been wanting all day?" Shiro asked, grinning at the whimpering boy before him.

"Yes sir." He gasped, trying hard to breath. Finally, finally being touched there was amazing and then it was taken away just as quickly.

"You wanted to touch it yourself all morning, haven't you slut?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you still want to touch yourself?" Shiro whispered into his ear. "To get relief?"

"Yes sir." Keith admitted.

"Then I don't think you've learned your lesson." Shiro quickly turned him around and pushed him onto the bed face down again and climbed over him. "At least you kept your plug in like a good little slut."

"Yes sir." Keith breathed as he felt Shiro adjust him so he was now lying across the older man's lap. Shiro gave him a sharp spank on his bottom and Keith moaned at the sting.

"You just live your tight little ass filled, don't you?" Shiro sparked him again.

"Yes sir."

"More than you like being jerked off?" Shiro slapped him again hard.

"Yes sir." Keith called out.

"Do you like being spanked?" Shiro asked, pretended this was new. He was becoming hard again fast and his erection was pushing up against Keith's belly.

"Yes sir." Keith practically screamed.

"Good." Shiro spanked him again. "How many has that been?"

"Five sir." Keith gasped. Shiro did admire that Keith had a mind for numbers even when he was in his sub space. Shiro spanked him again. "Six."

"Count until we hit fifteen." Shiro caressed his tight little ass before spanking it again.

"Seven."

"Good."

"Eight." Keith's voice was getting louder.

"Lower your voice or I'm going to have to gag you." Shiro reprimanded him.

"Yes sir. Nine." Keith desperately tried to keep his voice down. "Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen" but he kept calling out again. Shiro also loved how the quietist of all the paladins was so vocal in bed.

"I said lower your voice." Shiro demanded, hitting him harder this time.

"Fourteen. Fifteen." Keith gasped.

"It looks like I am going to have to gag you." Shiro scolded. "Sit up you loud horny slut." Keith struggled to get on his knees again as Shiro grabbed another scarf. He pulled Keith in for a deep, passionate kiss first that left him moaning before going behind him and gagging him. He then push him face down yet again on the bed and took the hand ties off so he could reposition Keith's arms above his head and secure them to the bed frame.

Shiro came behind him again and picked his ass up and pulled his hips closer. He took the butt plug out slowly and heard the boy moan into the gag. He tossed it aside and brought his face into his favorite part of the young man's body. Keith's ass was nice and tight and Shiro couldn't help but bite it, hearing another groan from Keith. He kissed and sucked ever closer to his entrance before pulling away just as he got there.

"Is this what you like?" Shiro asked playfully as he let his thumb play with his entrance. Keith only was able to moan and nod. Shiro smirked as he let his thumb slip inside and message slightly. Keith's hips bucked back as he was desperate for more but that only made Shiro snicker and stop. "Keep doing that before I tell you too and I won't let you finish again."

Keith did as he was told and Shiro took out his thumb and added in one finger, two, then three. He curled them ever so slightly the way he knew would get the best response from Keith and was pleased the he didn't try rocking his hips again.

"Good boy." Shiro cooed and brought his other hand to firmly grasp Keith's neglected erection and pumped slowly. Keith moaned loudly at the sensation and Shiro could make out him trying to say thank you from his gag. "You like that?"

A muffled response very close to 'yes sir' was heard and Shiro smiled but still took his hands away. He heard begging whimpers and laughed before grabbing Keith's hips and stuck his face in his ass and slowly licked the outside of his opening before plunging in rough and rapidly. Keith moaned and squirmed at the ecstasy of it. All  
Too soon Shiro pulled away and got off the bed again.

"Turn over." Shiro directed and Keith managed to roll over, his hands still penned above his head. Shiro got back on the bed in-between his legs and easily lifted his legs to put Keith's feet by his head. Shiro moaned at the sight of his flexible partner and entered into him slowly, allowing him to adjust to the size. Keith's eyes shut and his back arched at the welcome intrusion, moaning uncontrollably.

Shiro pumped into him a few times slowly before speeding up to a steady pace.

"You like this?" Shiro asked. "My fat cock fucking your little ass?"

Keith nodded enthusiastically and Shiro picked up the speed for exactly 19 pumps before suddenly removing himself and Keith whimpered in despair at the loss.

"Oh, you still want more?" Shiro laughed. Keith made some noise and his eyes were obviously begging. Shiro got up and untied his hands and pushed him off the bed. "Stand up."

Keith obeyed as Shiro got onto his bed sitting against the wall.

"Come here." He demanded and Keith happily obeyed. "Come sit on my cock. I know you want to." Keith quickly did as he was told and sunk himself deeply onto Shiro who moaned at the sensation and brought his hands to his hips to help set a pace and Keith sunk into him just as He thrusters into him. "You may touch yourself now." Shiro whispered. "I want to see you jerk off while I pound your slutty ass."

Keith immediately brought his hand down to his erection and began pumping erratically. This was the tipping point; he wouldn't last much longer.

"Don't you dare come until I say so." Shiro commanded harshly as he thrusted hard and fast and was pleased to see Keith nodd. "Good boy." He moaned. The feel of Keith's tight asshole was perfect and was making him close to coming again.

"Stop." Shiro suddenly said as he lifted Keith off him suddenly. He flipped them over so he was now on top then flipped Keith over again so his ass was facing him. "I'm going to now fuck you hard until I come again. You may touch yourself, but you may not come until I do."

Keith's hand immediately reached up to his erection again as Shiro roughly entered him and fucked him hard, fast, and deep. Keith screamed at the amazing feeling of being fucked RIGHT. He pumped himself just as vigorously as Shiro was fucking him and was so close. He shut his eyes tight, trying his hardest not to come. Not yet. Or else Shiro would punish him in a way he didn't enjoy.

"You are so tight." Shiro moaned. "Shit Keith you are a perfect little slut aren't you?" Keith could only nod. "I'm so close, don't you dare come yet." His thrusts became erratic and he moaned loudly as he came again into Keith's perfect ass.

Feeling the warm liquid inside him Keith finally let himself come as well, squirting into Shiro's sheets and seeing stars from the intensity of his orgasm that lasted longer than any he'd ever had before. Breathing heavily, Shiro removed himself and crawled over Keith to kid him on the shoulder blades.

"You did so well." He said, removing the gag.

"Thank you sir." Keith gasped, still trying to catch his breath. He turned around and let Shiro kiss him gently as they both came down from their highs.

"How was that?" Shiro asked as they held onto each other.

"That was the best orgasm I've ever had." Keith smiled.

"Good." Shiro kissed his forehead. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I did." Keith smiled shyly. "I liked it a lot."

"What are you thinking?" Shiro asked. "I know when you aren't saying everything."

"Well, I really liked being tied up." Keith blushed. "Maybe you can do that again sometime."

Shiro laughed lightly before kissing him gently again. "Of course. Maybe later tonight."

"Ok." Keith yawned.

"But for now let's get some rest. We only have another hour before group training." Shiro told him.

"Ok." Keith smiled and snuggled closer to Shiro's chest. They fell asleep like that and rested until the alert for group training went off. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There will eventually be a sequel


End file.
